Princess Peach/Gallery
Emblems Peach Emblem.png|Princess Peach's Emblem in Mario Party 7. Artwork 73px-Classic_Princess_Peach.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' 70px-Peachbros1.jpg|''Super Mario Bros.'' 91px-Peachsmb1.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' 75px-PrincessSML.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' 74px-Peach2.png|''Super Mario Bros.'' 73px-Smbll_toadstool.png|''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels'' 120px-SMB2PNGORIGINAL.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 93px-Suppahmario2.png|Super Mario Bros. 2 93px-PeachSMB2NES.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 83px-PeachSMB2NES2.png|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' 90px-Peachbros22.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Peachfall.png|Super Mario Bros. 2 Smb3_peach_NEW.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Super_Mario_Bros._3_Peach.jpg|Super Mario Bros. 3 120px-Peach_Toad_Luigi_SMB3.jpg|''Super Mario Bros. 3'' 120px-DrMarioNsPeach.png|''Dr. Mario'' 120px-DrMarioPeach.png|''Dr. Mario'' 120px-Gnwgroupart.png|''Game & Watch Gallery'' G&W_gallery_-_Peach_04.jpg|Game & Watch Gallery ChefPeach.png|''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' Peach_Tennis.png|''NES Open Tournament Golf'' 120px-GroupShot.png|''NES Open Tournament Golf'' 120px-MKToadstool.png|''Super Mario Kart'' 75px-SMKPeach.jpg|''Super Mario Kart'' 120px-Peachart.png|''Mario's Tennis'' 106px-Peachtennis.jpg|''Mario's Tennis'' SMRPG Peach.gif|''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' 79px-Princess_Peach_Super_Mario_64.png|''Super Mario 64'' 96px-Mk64peach2.jpg|''Mario Kart 64'' 120px-Mk64peach.gif|''Mario Kart 64'' 120px-Ram.png|''Mario Kart 64'' MP Peach.png|''Mario Party'' Peachstar.jpg|Mario Party Peach MG.png|''Mario Golf (Nintendo 64)'' MG64Peach.png|Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Princess_Peach_2.jpg|Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) Peach MP2.jpg|''Mario Party 2'' MP2 Peach.png|Mario Party 2 PeachMT64.png|''Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64)'' PM_PrincessPeach.jpg|''Paper Mario'' Paperpeach1.jpg|Paper Mario 287px-PeachTennisGBC.jpg|''Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color)'' Mp3peach2.png|''Mario Party 3'' Peach_MP3_official_artwork.jpg|Mario Party 3 MKPC.PNG|''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Peach_SSBM.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Peach SMS.png|''Super Mario Sunshine'' Peach SMS 2.png|Super Mario Sunshine Peach_Artwork_-_Mario_Party_4.png|''Mario Party 4'' Peach MP5.png|''Mario Party 5'' M&L Peach.jpg|''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' PMTTYD Peach.png|''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' MPTPeach2.PNG|''Mario Power Tennis'' MPTPeach3.png|Mario Power Tennis Princess Peach Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|''Mario Party 6'' MP6_Peach.jpg|Mario Party 6 Mario Party Advance - Peach 02.jpg|''Mario Party Advance'' Mario Hoops 3 on 3 - Peach 01.jpg|''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' Peach - MH3ON3 Icon.png|Mario Hoops 3-on-3 icon Peach MPDS.jpg|''Mario Party DS'' BrawlPeach.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Peach strikers orig.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' Peach strikers ch.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' Peach MLPT.PNG|''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' Baby Peach MLPT.png|Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time Mario Superstar Baseball - Peach 01.jpg|''Mario Superstar Baseball'' Peach_Nurse.jpg|''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' SPM Peach.png|''Super Paper Mario'' SPM Peach2.png|Super Paper Mario SPM Peach3.png|Super Paper Mario Princess Peach Artwork - SSX on Tour.png|''SSX on Tour (GameCube)'' Spp3.jpg|''Super Princess Peach'' Spp4.jpg.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp5.jpg.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp12.png|Super Princess Peach Spp7.jpg.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp6.jpg.png|Super Princess Peach Spp8.jpg.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp.12.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp.11.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp9.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp.9.jpg|Super Princess Peach Spp.10.jpg|Super Princess Peach Peach Itadaki.png|''Itadaki Street DS'' Peach MSOG.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Peach_Relay.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Peach MSM.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' Peach MGTT.png|''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' Peach MGTT2.jpg|Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Peach MSOLG.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Princess Peach.jpg|''New Super Mario Bros. U '' MKWii-Peach.png|''Mario Kart Wii'' Mkwii-babypeach.jpg|Mario Kart Wii PeachDT.png|''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' Peach.png|''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Peach_olympic_winter.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Peach olympic winter2.png|Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games PeachSSB4.png|''Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U'' Peach Mario Kart 8.png|''Mario Kart 8'' Rosalina Ssb4.png SSB4 Wii U - Princess Peach and Rosalina.png SSB4 Wii U - Height.png MP8Peach.png|''Mario Party 8'' 395px-PeachMP8a.PNG|Mario Party 8 Peach (Super Mario 3D World).png|''Super Mario 3D World'' PeachSM3DW.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Cat_Peach.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Tumblr_mo8pef3Qo61qlxfdfo1_1280.jpg|''Super Mario 3D World'' Fire_Princess_Peach_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|''Super Mario 3D World'' Peach_-_Mario_Party_10.png|''Mario Party 10'' Paper_Princess_Peach_Artwrok.png|''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Princess_Peach_Artwrok.png|Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Peach Swim.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Peach_Winter_outfit_-_Rio2016.png|Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Peach - Rio2016.png|Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games princess peach biker.png|''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' PMCS - Princess Peach.png|''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Mario+Rabbids Peach.png|''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' SpawnyPeach.png|Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Rabbid_n_Peach_-_RabbidsKingdomBattle.png|Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle SMO_Art_-_Wedding_Peach.png|''Super Mario Odyssey'' Peach MP100.png|''Mario Party: The Top 100'' Peach (New 3ds verison).png|New Nintendo 3ds XL StrikersCharged Peach Model.png 6800.png Sprites/Models Peach Walker.gif|Peach Walk in Super Princess Peach. File:Princess_peach_super_mario_world_animated_icon_by_elliemcdoodler2011-d553j43.gif smrpg peach walk.gif|SMRPG Peach ml_bis_peach_walking_animation.gif|M&L BIS Peach walking Screenshots Title Screen - Alternate - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Awards Ceremony - Mario Kart - Super Circuit.png Title Screen (Mario Kart - Super Circuit).png BowserRoyalSticker.png Mpdesertdash-185x139.png Super Princess Peach 24 19322.png Secret Switch in Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario).png Entrance to the Secret Path (Paper Mario).png Princess Peach In The Secret Path (Paper Mario).png Turning Platform In Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario).png Bowser's Diary (Paper Mario).png Bowser Approaching Peach (Paper Mario).png Rainbow Road - Princess Peach Racing - Mario Kart Super Circuit.png Mario Bandstand.png Mkdsending.png Title Screen - Mario Party 4.png Title Screen - Mario Family.png Title Screen Japan (Mario Kart Advance).png Super Mario Kart Title Screen.png Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World - Title Screen.png Super Mario Collection - Title Screen.png Super Mario All-Stars - Title Screen.png vacation.jpg|Peach's Bathing Suit mv-peach.png|Peach's Concert Outfit Princess in Kootie Pie Rocks.png Princess Toadstool worried.png Princess_Toadstool_cartoon.jpg CartoonPrincessToadstool.jpg PrincessPeachCartoon.jpg Peach-TAOSMB3-screenshot-9.png Princess Peach anime.png Princess_Peach_SuperMarioAmada.jpg M&SATWG.jpg strikers_peach_photo_8_by_namkuto-d8dhrr1.jpg tumblr_o4dji0WEWG1tmu7mbo2_400.gif strikers_peach_photo_7_by_namkuto-d8dhree.jpg Mario_Strikers_Peach.jpg 8970879767.jpg mparty4pea-4.png peach_party10_2nd_place_by_peachyestela-d8lo8g4.png 4758639248574930.jpg 29220_17.jpg 64758329485764930.jpg tumblr_o952q7jjBW1tmu7mbo1_540.gif tumblr_o952kyge0O1tmu7mbo2_540.gif Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries